


A Dragon’s Hope

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Supreme Angst, With a comforting ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: The Dragon falls in battle. How will the Phoenix cope in the aftermath?





	A Dragon’s Hope

**Author's Note:**

> If you have already read this: So I wanted to reupload this because when I first published this it said that I published it a week ago and I was like whut??? 
> 
> If you haven’t read it enjoy this sad, but comforting Hanmei fic. Feedback is appreciated!

”Mei! Look out!”

Those were the last words Mei-Ling Zhou heard before a shot was heard and blood spilled onto her.

Her lover, Hanzo Shimada, who has been dating her for a year, was shot dead before her eyes. By the one sniper he always found himself up against, Widowmaker. The duels were long, but always end in up in draws with each running out of ammunition. But it seems it all ended today, with the spider claiming the dragon. 

Mei tried to "wake" him up, she even yelled out for Dr. Ziegler to heal him, but when the doctor gave her a solemn look, she faced reality, her dragon was gone. She felt a darkness cover her, swallowing her. It was like she was back in Antarctica, facing the reality that she was all alone. Her colleagues dead in front of her. She swore she stopped having nightmares of them. But it seems that new nightmares witnessing the death of her dragon would surface tonight. Mei and her team were forced to retreat back to base, but not before Mei shot a sharp icicle from her blaster at Widowmaker, earning a sharp shriek of pain from her and grabbing her dead lover into the extraction chopper. 

“That was for my Dragon, you biao zi.” Mei said, looking at Widowmaker’s injured body from the chopper. She didn’t kill the sniper, but swore the next time she laid eyes on Widowmaker she would make her suffer. She then went to cover her warm body on Hanzo’s cold body, sobbing. No one dared to intrude her, instead they all sat in silence, and mourning for Hanzo silently. 

Returning to the Watchpoint, Mei rushed to her room and completely avoided the debriefing, she changed her blood stained clothes and after putting on new ones, She laid on her bed and mourned once more. Screaming out Hanzo’s name in agony. Tears overflowing her, blocking her vision. She took off her glasses to bury herself in her legs and cry. She didn’t care if everyone heard her. They knew what she was going through. She worked so hard to help her dragon know love. He secluded himself often, but her sweetness and feelings for him helped him open up to her. All that, down the drain of hopelessness. Not even Snowball, her robot companion, could cheer her up. The robot stayed in its recharge station, sharing Mei's grief. After a few hours, she stared at her ceiling, eyes and mind blank and fractured.

"Mei?" Her room comm spoke. It was Winston. 

"What do you want, Winston?" Mei's tone was dark and commanding. 

Winston stood his ground. His tone remained firm. "You have not ate since you returned. There is some food in front of your door, along with a guest. Please eat, Mei." 

She sighed. "Okay. Thank you Winston." Her speech becoming blank and sullen. 

She opened her door and saw a meal of Chinese food all on a tray, along with a glass of water. Holding the tray was none other than Genji, Hanzo's little brother. 

"Mei..." Genji spoke. 

"Thank you, Genji." Mei tried to muster a smile. 

The cyborg's green visor grew dark. "I too share your pain. To lose my brother this early... and knowing that Angela or the cyberneticists cannot repair him the same way they repaired me..." Genji trailed off, looking at the ceiling. 

"I know," Mei responded, while looking at the floor. "I know, Genji..." She tried to hold more tears back. She could tell Genji was doing the same behind his mask. She took the tray of food. 

"At my request, his body will be transported to Hanamura and buried there. We will have his funeral there." Genji said, still looking at the ceilings. 

"Yeah. Okay." Mei said. She just wanted Genji to leave. 

But then the cyborg's visor rang green and looked at Mei. "I went into his room." 

Mei's face shot up from the floor and looked at Genji. "Why would you go into his room?" 

"Because I found something." Genji then pulled out an envelope with his name on it. He then pointed at Mei’s tray and at her tray was another envelope with her name in Hanzo's handwriting. 

"I think my brother has left something behind for us. I have not opened mine yet, as there are more envelopes addressed to other members of Overwatch. I shall deliver these. Oh, and one more thing. Winston has allowed us to be excused from all missions for a whole month, so we may properly mourn for Hanzo's death," Genji said before taking a bow to mark his departure. "Have a good night and enjoy your dinner, Mei." 

"I see. Thank you, Genji. Good night." Mei said as she closed her door and Genji departed. 

Putting the tray on her table and grabbing the envelope she tore it open and began reading the letter. The letter was one huge one, capable of fitting a million words. Except it wasn't exactly a letter. 

_My Beautiful Mei,_

__

__

_Out of all the people I had to write this to, yours was probably the hardest. I have so much to say to you, I hope you bear with me. Probably more than Genji has to, heh._

____

____

_So, where to begin?_

_____ _

__

_____ _

_I guess if you are reading this, I am dead. Yes, this is my final will in the case I die. But it fills... a funny void in me. Saying that this is my final will to you when I am dead. It sort of has closure... heh... but to write my final wishes to you is more tough than writing it to Genji._

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_I would like to start from the beginning, if you don't mind. A reflection of my life you might ask._

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_My old life was nothing more than a series of tests I had to prepare myself for my guided future: to become the next master of my clan. When I was faced with something that wasn't from my clan I felt lost. This wasn't a test given to me by the clan. This was a test that tested my own skills to ready myself for the unexpected. Those were the tests I feared but felt thrilled for the most._

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_Then came the fateful test. Yup, the test in which I had to kill my brother. To remove a thorn from the clan's flower. I had in fact failed that test, but not the way you think I did. I failed simply because of my choice to accept this test, and by Genji's sheer luck of even living after that fight. It was a test of my decisions and myself. Should I kill my brother in order to preserve the honor of the clan? Or should I defy it, and be shamed in failure by my elders and my honor, ruined? You can tell I chose the former, and it lead to the outcome of the latter. The elders were happy, but I wasn't. I was devastated. My choice to kill my brother lead to my ultimate dishonor. It destroyed me._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_I decided I had enough. I left the clan on my own accord, and wandered the world in search of redemption for my failure. My own path. Of course, the death of my brother has played a part in my sorrow as well. Learning about him being alive 10 years later after the incident has put an ache in my hollow heart to rest. I decided to join Overwatch because it could provide me the redemption I yearned. And a final test my father left behind to me and Genji before passing: Finding a prosperous life outside the clan._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_And then I met you._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_My time in Overwatch was more of an isolated time. Avoiding anyone who wanted to initiate conversation. I often casted them away. I even cast Genji out most of the time. The missions were not horrible, as I did speak when necessary. But eventually I consulted Winston about going on scouting missions on my own. He refused._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Everyone always wanted me to celebrate after missions, go out for pizza or a short party. They wanted me to at least speak and be social. I wanted no more than the solitude my room provides. But you, Mei, heh, you never stopped. Every time you come across me you wanted to at least get me to talk for 5 minutes maximum. You forced me to join the celebrations the team had. You bombarded me with questions of my origin. And I always casted you away. (Probably more times than Genji.) But the way you smiled, your loving nature to everyone you know, and your will not to give up and just leave me alone. You... intrigued me. In the beginning, anyway._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Then you showed me your story. How you ended up after 9 years of cyro sleep with almost no power and stranded. You refused to give in. You made your way out of Antarctica and rejoined Overwatch. The tests that you faced and how you cleverly passed them, I was... admired by you. Then I realized something. Perhaps my redemption can be achieved. My father's final test could be passed. And eventually, I learned to open up to you. And learn to love you._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It was if my redemption was not about finding the ultimate enemy to kill, but a more natural approach to life. Then I saw my answer, my clear path. To be with you. The warmth you happily offered, the comfort you gave me many times. And your desire to make me keep smiling. I knew I needed you, Mei. And you happily accepted me._

__

_And eventually, I saw you needed me. The nightmares of your colleagues dead when you woke up from your cryo sleep were common. You surrounded yourself with walls of fear. You feared that something like what happened in Antarctica would happen in the present. You feared you would be alone again. But I comforted you. I showed you that there was nothing to worry about and that you are never alone. Nothing like what happened in Antarctica would ever happen again. Your walls of fear were broken down by me. And my walls of solitude were broke open by you, my Phoenix._

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_And now we reach the end. Mei, you do not need to mourn over my death. The Dragons will always watch over you, and so will I. Be strong like the Phoenix I know and love. If I remember correctly, my Dragons will become yours. (Its a trait of the Shimada to pass down the Dragon heritage to the child, but if no child is expected, then it passes on to the wife.) Consider it a life long gift, knowing that I am always there, and I will always be with you until the end. I love you my Phoenix. Be strong. And thank you for everything._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Your Dragon,_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Hanzo Shimada_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As Mei put down the paper she felt something in her right arm. Pulling the sleeve on her shirt revealed two small spirit dragons resting on her arm. The dragons then swirled around Mei's arm, and eventually they joined together to form a subtle figure of Hanzo himself. Mei began crying tears of happiness. Hanzo is not dead. Hanzo is still alive, and with her until the end. 

_My Dragon. I will continue on, strong. I will never give up. I will fight for our world until my dying breath. Please watch over me. Thank you so much. I love you._

The two spirit dragons then began swirling around Mei's body. And as she got up, She looked at her mirror. The dragons then dissolved onto Mei, their blue particles and mist forming together, giving her the features of a beautiful blue phoenix. 

Mei couldn't wait to show this to Genji and the others, and she walked out of her room with a smile and a new burning courage inside her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I actually cried writing Hanzo’s final will to Mei. The feels. :(


End file.
